


Conventional Relations

by soo



Category: CSI
Genre: F/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom, Sara, and two conventions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conventional Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/gifts).



"And that is how you can use entomological evidence to create an effective timeline." He scanned the room as he paused for applause. People had continued to drift in as his lecture progressed -- it was much more crowded than he'd ever seen it when he'd been doing them three times a year -- although even then, it wasn't saying much.

He frowned inwardly at that thought. He'd stopped giving the seminar when his hearing began to detoriate, and judging by the size of this crowd, no one had stepped in to take his place. He supposed it really wasn't that surprising; there weren't that many people interested in entomology, let alone qualified to lecture on it.

He glanced down at his watch and saw that he was out of time. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed this until he stepped up to the podium. He enjoyed giving these talks -- sharing his knowledge. It left him feeling energized.

"Unfortunately, that's all the time we have today. If you have any questions, feel free to stay after, or approach me or Sara anytime during the convention." He nodded to Sara. "As you exit, Sara is handing out a recommended reading list and contact information." He watched in amusement as the majority of participants quickly packed up their belongings and scurried toward the door.

Sara was busy at the door, and he packed up his things slowly, waiting. She was the only other investigator to make this convention, and she had a panel of her own later in the day. Things had been somewhat strained between them lately; he'd hoped the time on this trip might help them sort things out. He didn't want to lose her from the team; he valued her skills. The fact that he'd miss her personally was something he chose not to dwell on.

When he looked up again, most of the audience had left, but he noticed one man hanging back, and he smiled in encouragement. As the young man approached he recognized him as one of the few that had a working knowledge of entomology. Imparting knowledge to others was rewarding, but speaking with someone who understood your fascination with insects -- that was a rare opportunity that couldn't be passed up.

"Doctor Grissom, do you have a moment?"

Gil smiled and looked down at the other man's badge. "Of course, Jarod." He motioned toward the door and the lobby outside it. "And please, call me Gil." He saw Sara watching them, and just like that, he remembered their first meeting.  
 

* * *

  


Gil slid the last of the handouts into his briefcase. It had been a small lecture, but that was to be expected. It was the first one he'd ever given on forensic entomology. Actually, it was the first one anyone had given at a forensic conference. So he wasn't that surprised.

It had gone over well, though there were a few changes that he'd like to make. A few more slides, perhaps. Maybe even a PowerPoint presentation. Of course, this all hinged on him being asked back.

He snapped his briefcase shut and headed towards the door. He pulled the pocket schedule out and glanced at it. Nothing on the schedule seemed appealing; maybe it was time to grab a quick bite to eat.

A low cough interrupted his reverie, and he looked up into the face of one of the few women he'd seen at the conference. Women were still rare enough in forensics that it surprised him when she showed up at his lecture, even while he knew it was wrong to expect that the attendees be male. She'd spoken up more than once, asking for clarifications or expansions on what he'd said, and her questions were incisive and intelligent.

"Doctor Grissom?"

Gil blinked. "May I help you," he looked down at her name badge and then back up to her face, "Miss Sidle?"

"Please, call me Sara."

Gil felt himself flush slightly at her tone. "Okay, Sara." He waited for her to continue.

"I enjoyed your lecture immensely, and I was hoping that you had a more advanced  
seminar... Maybe at another conference?"

Gil shook his head. "Actually, this was the first one I've ever done. We'll have to wait and see if I get asked back."

Sara frowned. "Oh." She paused for a moment. "Do you have a book or a reading list?"

"I don't. I hadn't really thought there would be much interest in the subject." He leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "Most people are here for the gadgets."

Sara chuckled, and Gil was surprised to find that he didn't want this conversation to end. Her beauty and intelligence intrigued him -- fascinated him -- he wanted to get to know her better in the limited amount of time that they had left at the convention. "I'm going to lunch at the moment. If you'd care to join me, we could continue discussing--"

Her face lit up, and he felt a growing warmth in the pit of his stomach. "I'd love to."  
 

* * *

  


Gil set his menu down. Somewhere between arriving at the restaurant and getting seated, he'd gone from being an active participant in the conversation to only chiming in when needed.

He wasn't sure why or how it had happened. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in Sara and Jarod's conversation -- nothing could be further from the truth -- but the tide of conversation had changed, and he'd been left high and dry.

Gil knew that most people would consider this an awkward situation. For him it was an opportunity to participate in his other favorite hobby -- people watching. He sat back in his chair and watched and listened.

Sara was discussing the body farm and the research that went on there. She had become involved in one of the studies recently, and he knew that she had begun to spend a lot of her free time there. He had heard all of this before and had even read her findings. He tuned out her voice and turned to studying her.

Sara was furiously diagramming and explaining her theory. She was lit up, animated in a way that he hadn't seen in years -- not since she came to Vegas. She pushed her hair back behind her ears, and his breath caught. He'd forgotten how beautiful she could be. He swallowed hard and turned his attention to his other dining companion.

Jarod was relatively tall -- Gil guessed around six feet -- fit and lean. Reddish-brown hair cut close to his head and large brown eyes rounded him out. He was attractive as well as intelligent.

Jarod had been listening intently, occasionally offering up his own thoughts when asked. He leaned into Sara and scribbled a notation on her diagram. He looked up hesitantly.

Sara brightened even more.

Gil drew back and studied them together. Outwardly, they looked like two business  
associates having an intense working lunch. He'd never been satisfied with the quick conclusions. He examined them more closely. They were sitting a closer than they had to be. They touched more than was necessary. And then it hit him.

They were flirting.  
 

* * *

  


Gil pulled open the hotel door and waited for Sara to precede him. It had been a remarkable day.

They had eaten at a tiny Chinese restaurant recommended by the doorman. Over Moo Shu Chicken they had discussed the intricacies of constructing an effective timeline using entomology. It was while they had lingered over their tea that things began to get really interesting. The topic of conversation had fanned out from forensics to their mutual love of science to their desire to solve puzzles and using the solutions to help people.

As they wandered back to their hotel via Canal Street and the street vendors, they discussed small things about themselves. Nothing overly personal -- he wasn't fond of exposing himself to others -- but it was an exchange that was required when you wanted to get to know a person better. It had left him feeling a little uncomfortable, but excited, as well.

Silently they walked toward the bank of elevators that would take them to their rooms.

He marveled once again that it had taken them flying across the country and attending a conference on the opposite coast for them to meet -- they had both attended the prior year's conference in Los Angeles.

They entered the elevator, and their hands brushed as they pushed the buttons for their respective floors. He felt a jolt ripple through him, and he reddened.

He knew that it was time to say something -- that if he didn't it was possible that the next time he might see her would be at next year's conference. He inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. "I had a good time today."

"I did, too."

Silence descended once again, and he racked his brain for what to say. He was much better with bugs than with people. Should he just come out and say that he wanted to see her again, or was that too direct? Should he give her his personal email address and see what happened? Or maybe invite her to breakfast tomorrow to continue their discussion?

The chirp of the elevator interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up at the elevator lights. Her floor was lit up.

"Good night," Sara said with a smile.

He watched her exit the elevator and felt her slip away.  
 

* * *

  


Gil started at the knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone. He set the journal he had been trying to read down on the nightstand and padded to the door. He peeked out the peephole and was surprised to see Sara standing there.

Automatically, he opened the door. "I thought you were going to dinner with Jarod."

Sara brushed past him as she entered. She sat down in the chair he had vacated. "I changed my mind."

Hesitantly, he sat down on the bed opposite her. "You did?"

Sara looked straight at him and ignored his question. "What's going on between us,  
Grissom?"

Gil reared back. "Us?"

Sara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Slowly, she reopened them. "Yes, us. You and me,  
Grissom. What exactly is happening between us?"

Gil swallowed hard. He had thought that she wasn't interested anymore, not after the last time that he had rebuffed her -- especially after today's lunch with Jarod. She had seemed very interested in him and excited when he'd asked her to dinner.

He didn't know what was happening between the two of them, and it seemed simplest to say so. "I don't know."

Sara winced. She rose from the chair and made to leave the room.

"Sara!"

She stopped, and he quickly crossed the room. He shut the door carefully and looked into her eyes. She was crying. "I don't know what's happening between us, but I think maybe I'd like to find out." He brushed away her tears and leaned down to kiss her. Maybe it was time to practice some of his skills on the living; maybe it was time to solve a different kind of puzzle.

  



End file.
